User blog:DazzlingEmerald/A Humble Request
Salutations, fellow peers of Naruto Fanon. For the latest installment of my oh-so commended "professional" blog series, I bring you a request, which, due to the nature of some of the folks around here, will likely be highly patronized. Though, I've no time to pay any mind to something so trivial. I come before you today, almost a month after the last admin was selected —yet, I haven't noticed any meaningful changes to the wiki, aside from admins adding jutsu to locked pages. For several months now, it has remained broken, and I mean that in the most literal sense possible. As far as repairs go, we've actually taken steps backward; I've noticed even more things going wrong, such as the bug that now appears whenever you hover over someone who's on chat. On top of that, activity on our site has diminished significantly, whether or not you choose to admit personally, and I don't see any visible efforts being made by some of our moderators to keep it intact. Heck, the navigation box still lists User:Berserkchart486 as an admin, even when he gave it up, as I said previously, close to a month ago, and that's only because I did that using his account several months back. Not even the community messages have been updated since then, which I also bothered editing, and now date as far back as the 8th of July. I labeled this case as "active maintenance", but unfortunately, I haven't been able to do anything more from behind the scenes, because I was doing so from Serk's account (as these things require sysop privileges, go figure), and from what we've already seen, I appear to have been the only one doing anything at all. What else did I do behind the scenes? Aside from updating the main page and navigation box, the wiki now uses the coding I developed for my One-Piece Wiki. Unfortunately, I am also to blame for making the colored name-tags as well as the personalized character emojis a thing here, so if you must vandalize me for that, then so be it. I gave our site a new Favicon, which was designed by yours truly, fixed many of our special pages, including, but not limited to, the highest ratings and most visited, and many other things that I can't really remember off the top of my head. I've also noticed many things that haven't been updated in quite a while around these parts, such as the site Manual of Style, and the various policies that appear to be outdated. If you will allow me to do so, then I would like to polish those as well, and hopefully implement a series of guides (with super-duper images so as to make it perfectly clear) that can be used as a manual for newer users of the site. Now, I didn't mean to take shots at anyone here, so please do forgive me if I did offend anyone. I am merely trying to get this wiki fixed as soon as possible, and I'm sure many of you are tired of waiting around as well. I am confident in the vast array of skills I have developed over my years with wikia, and truly do believe that I can, at the very least, save this site from collapsing any further. I promise to keep you all updated in my endeavors by posting messages such as this rather frequently; all I need now is your support, and a single opportunity. So, what do you say? Will you allow a 4th administrator? DazzlingEmerald (talk) 19:19, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts